


|andshewantsittostop|

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: After/during the end of TLO, Angssstttt, im sad, ive made myself sad, what's wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Clarisse
Relationships: Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue
Series: at the end of it all [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Kudos: 7





	|andshewantsittostop|

**Author's Note:**

> after/during the end of tlo

_ she’s gone. she’s gone. she’s gone. _

her best friend.

she misses her.

**(so much)**

-she almost laughs, thinking about it-

/a child of aphrodite and a child of ares\

p.o.l.a.r.o.p.p.o.s.i.t.e.s

=yet=they=fit=together=so=well=

like pieces of a puzzle

**perfectly**

and she 

M

I

S

S

E

S

her

_ gods, she misses her _

...every second of every minute of every day until she can’t breathe...

& it’s overwhelming

|andshewantsittostop|

WHYWHYWHY

why’d she have to do something so-so-

_ reckless. stupid. Life-threatening. _

Brave?

Clarisse thought she was brave

but she’s not.

Silena was.

s/o/b/r/a/v/e

**she was a hero.**

**she was a hero.**

**she was a hero.**

Or

**traitor.**

**traitor.**

**traitor.**

_ who to believe? who to believe? who to believe? _

“tell me what to do”

she says.

{when she’s alone}

but the person she’s asking

_ isn’t there. _


End file.
